


The Letter

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty letter to Remus and Harry after the defeat of Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Dearest Remus and Harry,

This letter was charmed so that for it to be opened you both had to present. Firstly, I want you both to know that I love you more than anything. Remus, I knew that I would love you the rest of my life from the first moment that I set eyes on you. And, Harry, I've loved you since before you born. You are been the son I didn't, couldn't have.

Because of you both, I survived the war. I had to know that you would make it through all right. As you've shown me time and time again, neither of you have any need of some one to protect you let alone me. What purpose in life did I have if not to protect you? I had to take a close look at myself. I have lived for practically two decades fueled by one thing, a thirst for revenge. The thing that I had been really living for was gone and all that is left is an empty shell of a man with barely the strength to stand on his own.

I could never be the lover you need, Remus, or the family that Harry deserves. Severus is more equipped to be what you need, Moony, and as much as I hate to admit it he loves you almost as much as I do. As for you Harry, you are now a part of the Weasley family and you have more family now that you could ever want. A father, a mother and even a new baby brother or sister on the way. You'll never lack of love again.

This brings me to the point of my letter. This is the last contact that you will ever have from me. I do not deem myself fit for society in general, let alone to be a part of your lives. Don't look for me, you won't be able to find me. I'm going to let nature take its course. I am not committing suicide, if I live, I live and if I die, I die. I doubt I will last the winter though. Remus, I know that you are angry and Harry is going to feel abandoned, but this is truly the best course of action.

Remember that I will always love you, 

Sirius


End file.
